My Harry Potter
by dari1992
Summary: Samantha has the power to bring ghost back, this is her story in Hogwarts
1. Chapter 1

-Harry Potter fanfiction-

Harry, Hermione, and Ron were all in Dumbledore's office "I think its time to tell

Harry the truth" Dumbledore said. "But you told me I mustn't tell him about it" I told

him, it was half the truth.

'Flash back'

Dumbledore and I were standing next to the girl's dorm room entrance. "I don't

want you to tell Harry about your 'gift', at least not during you'll first year here" he

warned me. "Why?" I asked him. "He will ask you to use it before the time is right" he

said. "When is that?" I asked. "When they are ready, I'm sure they will tell you when

they are" he told me. "Yes sir" I answered back. "Now you must get to bed" he added, as

he walked away. I walked into the girl's dorm.  
>'End of flash back'<p>

It had been a week ago; while I was asleep I heard them say that it was time. The

next day, I had told Dumbledore about what they had told me, that's how we ended up in

his office. I was brought back to the present by Lily's voice inside my head

"We all are ready" when she said 'we' I knew she meant: Lupin, James, Sirius, and

herself. "They all are ready" I told the headmaster. "Very good" he said. "What's going

on here?" Hermione asked. "Don't be mad at me Harry" I told him, I didn't want him

mad at me that I didn't tell him. "Mad? Why would I be mad?" Harry asked, confused.

"Well, Dumbledore made me swear not to tell you until they were ready to come back" I

told him. "Who?" Harry asked. "Your parents Harry, I can bring people back to life" I told him. "How long did you know?" Harry asked, I was pretending to be confused.

"Know what?" I asked. "About your power" he said, not buying it what so ever. "Since the beinging of our first year here" "I told him. "You knew for seven years and never

told me" Harry said getting mad. "Dumbledore made me swear Harry, and anyways at that time they were not ready to come back" I told him. "When can we bring them back?"

Harry asked. "Whenever Dumbledore says we can" I told him. "How did you know they were ready?" Hermione asked. "I talked to them" I told them. Their mouths almost hit the

floor. "How?" Harry asked "I can see ghost" I told them, since no one said a thing; I went on "Technically for ghost there is no difference between the way we look and theirs.

It's just that their atoms are moving to fast for you to see" I explained. "You can see these atoms?" Hermione asked. "Yes" was all I had to say, I turned to Harry freezing

when I saw Lilly's figure right beside him. "What is it?" Harry asked, snapping me back into reality. "Your Mom is right beside you" I told Harry. Harry turned to Dumbledore, "Can we go right now?" he asked Dumbledore. "Yes we can" Dumbledore told Harry, Harry seemed happy about that. "Hold on to my arm and don't let go no matter what you

feel" Dumbledore told us. We all took Dumbledore's arm, and he zapped us all to Godric's Hollow. I felt sick to my stomach, Harry grabbed my hand and nearly

dragged me to Lily's, James, and Sirius, and Lupin's graves. Each one I touched, and the graves undug themselves and the crates came up, all opened and they all came out,

and walked over to us.

Harry ran to meet up with them, Lily and James hugged Harry, then he hugged

Sirius and Lupin. They all walked toward me, Ron, and Hermione. "Thank you" Lily

said, as she hugged me. "Your welcome" I told her, hugging her back. We all began to talk; I got quite when a strong feeling went through me. I gasped out loud, realizing that

the feeling was Voldemort coming back. "What is it?" James asked they all turned their gaze my way. "Voldemort is back" I told them. "How, he's dead" Lily said. "How are

you here?" I told/asked her. "He is powerful, he used a spell to force himself through you and into the world again" Hermione said. "Thank-you for explaing that Hermione" I told

her. "No problem" she answered back. I turned to Lily, James, Lupin, and Sirius, "By the way I'm Samantha, Sammy, or Sam" I told them. "What are we going to do now?" Harry

asked. "Now we are going to get you all back to school and the other in guest rooms" Dumbledore said. We all grasped his arm again this time I closed my eyes, I opened them

to see that we were back in the office.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Later that night I had the weirdest dream:

'Dream'

I was standing in the same grave yard as before. I looked around and saw Voldemort. He looked me over, what is he gong to do? He took out his wand, pointed it

to the sky, and mumbled something. Then there was this head, with a snake coming out of its mouth in the sky. All of sudden, there were people in robes all around me. One of

them had a person limp in their arms, OMG it was my Mom. "What do you want with

her?" I asked him. "I want you to come to me" Voldemort said. "It's Harry you want, not me" I told him, freaked. Wake up! "I want to kill him, you I want to join me" Voldemort

told me. "I will never join you" I told him. This is my dream, wake up, wake up! I didn't wake up. "Then your Mom is as good as dead" he told me, laughing.

'End of dream'

I woke up, screaming my head off, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Lupin, Sirius, Lily and James ran into the room. "What's wrong?" Lily asked. "I had the worst dream ever,

Voldemort was in it" I told them. "Same thing with me, he controls my dream though" Harry said. "What was the dream about?" Lupin asked, walking to me, hugging me. "I

was in Godric's Hollow again, but this time Voldemort was there, one of his followers had my Mom, he said he'd kill her, if I didn't go to him" I told them. "I

thought he wanted Harry" Hermione said, confused. "He does, I asked the same question, he said that he wants to kill Harry and wants me to join him" I told

them. "What did you tell him?" Hermione asked. "I told him, no and when I did, he said he would kill my Mom" I told them, feeling the tears fall down my face.

Lupin put me in a hug; I hugged him back, tears going down my face. "I need to save my Mom" I told them. "No, that's probably what he wants" Lupin told me." I

can't just leave her with him" I told them. There was a weird voice in my head saying _"You have till the end of the week"_ then I knew it was Voldemort's voice.

"What's wrong?" James asked. "Oh, nothings wrong" I told him, I didn't want them to know right now, it was my secrete to tell. Luckily James had let it drop; a

silence went through the room. They began to file out of the room, saying "Night" to me as they went. "Night" I said quietly knowing, they could not hear me. I was

glad that I did not have another dream with 'him' in it. The next Moring I got up and got ready for class. "Today we will read over the lovating charm" my teacher

said. We all picked up our wands, "Use the simple wrist twist" the teacher added. "Wind garden levosa" I said, flicking my wand, I was so happy that I was the first

one to get it right. Hermione was mad that I beat he to it, she was the second to get hers in the air. Just then another teacher came in "Mr. Flick" she said. "Yes"

Our teacher said, walking to her. She whispered into his ear for a few seconds. Its none of my business, I turned around and began to draw on my note book.

Everyone wanted to know what the teachers are whispering in the back. I heard the teacher say "Don't worry I'll get her" I ignored that and went back to drawing.

"Sam, Snape wants to see you!" the other teacher yelled. I gathered my things and followed the teacher out of the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

I finally made it to Snape's office; the female teacher pushed me through the door. "Thank-you" Snape said, the other teacher walked out of the door and away. "I'm

going to teach you to block your mind" Snape told me. "Thank-you, I'm tired of having him inside my head" I told him, which is true I got really annoyed having him pop up

anytime he wanted, inside my head. He looked stunned that I was being nice to him, "I'm going to try to get into your head, you have to block me" Snape said. He mumbled the

curse and waved his wand, the weirdest thing happened. He flew across the room, "What happened?" I asked him, "You are immune to that curse now" he told me. "Wow who

knew that was my other power. "Let's see if you are immune to this 'Advada Kevda'" he said. The same thing happened, but this time he flew across the room, but harder. I gave

him my hand to help him up. He took my hand and I pulled him up. "What was that curse supposed to do?" I asked him. "That was the killing curse" he said. "Did you know that I

was immune to it before you tried?" I asked, I hope it was a yes! "I had no idea if it would work" what, he was trying to kill me! "If you're thinking I was trying to kill you,

then don't the 'Dark Lord will have my head if I do that" Snape said. I ran to the door and out to find, Harry. I ran into, I mean I really ran into him, he helped me up. "What

did Snape want?" Harry asked. "HE was seeing if I was immune to curses and I am, he tried the killing curse on me, not knowing, if it will work or not" I was ranting and I

knew it.


End file.
